Future Vengeance
by Clarion-Story
Summary: The story takes place in the original story Manga Chapter 61 where Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou are made into a team for the End Of The Term Test and have to pass through the mighty wall between them who is All Might, however things turn out differently than one would expect…
1. Future Vengeance Chapter I

**The story takes place in the original story Manga Chapter 61 where Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou are made into a team for the End Of The Term Test and have to pass through the mighty wall between them who is All Might, however things turn out differently than one would expect…**

 **NOTE: This was a story I've been Longing to make and finally I have, this was inspired by events from the CW's The Flash, I've only seen 2 BNHA stories about time travel before making this but haven't read any. This will probably be a story made into parts. I can't wait to see your response to this story…although this was my first time making a fan fictional story.**

The duo were already at each others throats, Bakugou being difficult to Midoriya and are to stop nothing in order to achieve their goal.

"IT'S F*CKING OBVIOUS, I SHOULD JUST KNOCK HIM OUT"! Bakugou yells to Midoriya

Midoriya replies, "…a-and I'm telling you we should avoid a b-battle at any cost"!

"I will leave him around by the nose until the final moments, and I'll smash him when he's tuckered out! ME"!

Bakugou's mind can rarely be changed at all, Midoriya knew from the beginning that it would be a challenge to work and cooperate with the hot headed blonde

Bakugou already determined to attack Midoriya without hesitation, a voice is suddenly heard…it's All Might

"BOTH OF YOU, GET DOWN" he yells at the young heroes in training as a sudden explosion appears behind All Might

A black tank appears out of the dust passing All Might and headed towards the two students like a mad bull

"The help is that thing?" Bakugou yells as he and Midoriya escapes the tanks path, as it would've crushed them both if they didn't act quickly

"All Might, what's going on? Where'd this tank come from" Midoriya yells out of curiosity and fear

The tank turns around and is about fire at the two when suddenly All Might rams himself against the tank. It should've been enough to put the tank out of commission…but it didn't

The tank fires at All Might and both Midoriya and Bakugou are in shock

"Whoever this ass is, I'm gonna KILL him"! Bakugou yells

Midoriya contemplating the situation while avoiding being attacked

'The tank is a little more than half the size of a regular tank and looks very futuristic, it's attacking both me and Kacchan but isn't directly interested in All Might'

He had the idea that this thing was after himself and Bakugou alone

A voice comes out of nowhere

"I WILL REDUCE YOU TO ASHES", it came from the tank!

All in shock, Bakugou and Midoriya escapes its wrath again as it attends to both ram against and fire at the two students

"Unless you wanna get fried, Get The Hell Outta My Way Deku"!!

Midoriya listens to Bakugou as he fires a devastating blast against the tank and yells…

"DIE"!!!

A mushroom cloud appears as the attack ends and the both of them calm down

"A-OH All Might I'm coming"!! Midoriya yells worryingly but as he's halfway to All Might, a black spaceship looking jet appears out of the dust cloud

"WHAT THE F*CK" Bakugou yells in anger and confusion

"What happened to the tank though, and why is there a spaceship coming out of nowhere?!" Midoriya is terribly confused but then has a complicated and far fetched idea

"It's a transforming machine" Midoriya shouts as Bakugou replies with "A f*cking transformer"?!

Both are in silence as the idea was ridiculous but intriguing enough considering what was happening before them

Bakugou blasts his way up to the jet as it simply passes him and is headed straight for Midoriya

"WHAT" Midoriya yells as he is surprised by what he saw but then came to the conclusion…the raging mechanical menace was after him alone?!

All Might jumps and rams against the flying raging machine as they both descend into the ground and all three pay attention to the jet as it transforms before their very eyes

A robot with no face appears and says

"I like you All Might…so please…stay out of the way"

All Might replies "What are you after you monstrosity"?

"Sorry but that's a topic never to be discussed unless I think it is to be" his arm transforms into a cannon and points to All Might, but before he could see All Might disappear he hears…

" **DETROIT SMASH** " All Might brings down the robot as the robot quickly dodges him but All Might jumps out of the way instead of attacking

As the robot watches All Might jump into the air, he sees Bakugou flying towards him in a storm of fire

" **HOWITZER IMPACT** " and before he could react, the robot hears footsteps behind him and a sudden…

" **SMAAAAASH** "

Both Midoriya and Bakugou bring down the robot into the ground and as the robot barely struggles to get up but then All Might slams against the robot into the ground

As the robot struggles, he slowly utters the words, "Not a-at…full damn per-" and then suddenly passes out, it'd be normal to say power down considering it's a robot but the way he fell to the ground didn't seem like he was offline

Nearly at the point the end of the term tests were over with, the police arrive to investigate the origin of where the robot appeared during the tests

Naomasa comes to All Might in his deflated form,

"Well from what could gather, he was already there. He was there before even you threw got to the facility"

All Might in confusion asks if he could do some investigation on whether the robot was anywhere near U.A. and the students

Naomasa gives a slight node ensuring he will

All Might pays attention to the two students in training but before he could approach either of them, he inflates into his muscle form

"All Might"! Midoriya says in relief, "What the hell is going on, where did Megatron come from"?! Bakugou says in a bitter rage, disappointed that the test was put on hold due to the attack

All Might tries to comfort both of them and explains in the subtlest way he could about what transpired

After being ensured that the test would be put off hold immediately once confirmed if this attack was plotted by a group or solely by the robot, both gave a glance to the ground either disappointed or confused by the situation

If anyone was worried about anything though…it was Midoriya

"All Might…did you see it, that thing was ignoring both of you and coming after me…Why"? Midoriya said in a nervous and depressed tone as both Bakugou and All Might gave no reaction or response as both were questioning the same thing

It was later confirmed that it was a attacked plotted out was by only the robot, however only an hour or so after the police brought the robot to the police station which seemed too convenient. However it was confirmed by a friend of All Might so it had to be true right?

Later, the test resumed and both Midoriya and Bakugou passed, however All Might was holding back a hit considering what transpired earlier

Dew to this attack, the trip was postponed for a few days and it was time to go on a trip to the forest, but before Midoriya's departure he was called by Naomasa to come to the station

Midoriya did go but when he arrived, he asked

"Like you said, I'm not in trouble right"?

"No, of course not…but we need you to assist us with a case" Naomasa replied

Midoriya had a feeling in his gut that it was about the robot attack…he just had some feeling THAT was the case

Naomasa escorted Midoriya to a prison where they keep Stain AKA The Hero Killer, if the robot was escorted to THIS prison and not to some other place like a lab or something then Midoriya knew something was up with that robot

Midoriya entered a chamber and in it was a large cell that was holding something inside

It looked like an escape pod from those sci-fi movies but it only looked like it, Midoriya didn't know what it was but then it started shifting

Midoriya watching in fear of what was to be the mad machine he expected…it appeared and walked towards the door where was the only glass wall that the cell had, allowing eyes to connect

However the robot had some kind of glass visor instead of a face…the robot made a sigh noise while lines formed on his body releasing air

The robot finally spoke and said…

"Hello Deku…"

 **NOTE: Honestly during this part of the story I didn't really plan things out, but next chapter will reveal Why the robot called Izuku Midoriya his Hero Name…Deku.**


	2. Future Vengeance Chapter II

**NOTE: This is probably going to be the start of my favorite part of the story where the new character and Izuku speak to each other and why this robot would even do such things like he did during the attack**

Midoriya slightly shocked and confused as to why this robot knew the insult he turned into his hero name

"Why are you calling me that"?

As Midoriya asks the intimidating robot, the robot a mocking stuttering sound

"Hoo-up-ta…Well that's your hero name isn't it"?

Midoriya wondered if his hero name become popular during the Stain situation but before Midoriya could say a word, the robot said…

"I know what you're thinking, and no it's not because of the Hero Killer thing, but I might tell you"

The robot continues

"Although it's kind of unfortunate for you, we're almost out of villains where I come from, but I know you have questions so go ahead…"

"I'm not sure where to start, except with what are you called. Do you have a name or something"?

"Never really needed one but I decided to go by Kaon for now. I'll think of a better name later but for now just stick with that".

Speaking as if he's a regular guy and nothing happened which is strange considering he tried to kill me earlier this week

"Why don't you have a regular face" I ask.

"It was part of my creation, a visor is honestly better in my opinion; this is NOT what you wanna know"

I stand still as he walks towards the glass and tells me to ask him something

"Go ahead Midoriya…ask the obvious question you should've asked at the beginning you dumbass" he says in a silent way

"Why did you try to kill me"

"Because I hate you…not you now, you years from now"

My heart dropped from hearing that and my mind having so many thoughts forced in there by how confused I was…I ask him

"W-what does that mean"

"Wanna hear it already? I'm from the future ok there you go, now you know"

He says that without the slightest bit of effort of trying to convince me

"I don't think I can believe that so easily"

He replies "It doesn't matter…it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, what matters is that I've come with the purpose of killing you…and nothing's gonna change that"

"Can you give a proper reason why you want to kill me" I ask him as he replies

"Can you give me a proper reason why you haven't asked how do I have emotions…since I'm simply just a Robot"

He had a point, I'm certain that I've never ran into any machine with emotions until I saw Kaon for the first time. He was just so chaotic when he tried to kill me

"Yes, I'll answer all your questions you desperately want answered"

I had many questions, but I felt like if he was telling the truth then I should ask him something that I'm not sure is a real topic

"How did you time travel"

"Oh, you actually believe me now"

I wondered if he lied about the time travel part but I felt like that wasn't it, but then he said

"…people are so into the statement that time travel is only science fiction…and so was I, so I don't know if you're either smart or stupid in this age…but I'm betting smart"

I really feel like asking that question was really pointless, not because it sounded stupid…but I felt like I wouldn't get all the answers I wanted

I was right

"What time did you come-"

He raises his hand and says "No…it won't be that easy to get all the answers from me Deku"

I tried to convince him to tell me but then I lost hope and decided to end it there

"This conversation can't get anywhere if you're like this so I'm-I'm gonna leave"

Slightly disappointed, I walked away and head towards the exit as he says before I leave

"Have fun in your trip, and when you come back from that trip make sure you have all your belongings…it sucks when you lose something important"

I stopped for a second realizing he knew that I was going to the forest lodge but then proceded to exit confused of what he meant in his last statement

I walked out telling Naomasa what we discussed, I didn't feel like there was anything actually real in our conversation but I wasn't sure that I should've believed Kaon's statement of being from the future

Unfortunately, later on I then had the felling he was from the future after all…considering Kaon was pointing out Bakugou's capture…

 **NOTE: Alright so this concludes this chapter, kind of disappointing to me because I haven't really dived into the juicy parts of this story but the next chapter will be AFTER the battle between All Might and All For One**


	3. Future Vengeance Chapter III

**Note: This story takes place after the battle between All Might and All For One**

 **After the current events of what unfolded after Midoriya's interrogation with Kaon; The enraged robot that tried to kill me in broad daylight which seemed a little too random even for someone like him. Midoriya was engulfed in despair considering now All Might is no longer the #1 Hero, or able to use One For All anymore…he decided to interrogate Kaon again**

"You arrived just a minute and twenty-two seconds before my predicted time, well done", Kaon claps like any villain would, but I was upset so I didn't care

"You said you'd share your story with me later…well, here I am" I said with an attitude towards him

"You seem upset…is it because…"

I was waiting to hear what he was gonna say next, because no prisoner in this prison is allowed any information of what happens in the outside world. So if he says something that just happened then that's more proof that he's from the future, but he's a robot so perhaps he could've hacked the computers somehow so I shouldn't be to naive with what he says

Just then he said,"…Kaccan was kid napped in front of you, or the fact that All Might is now a regular man who needs protecting from even you"

He knew about Kaccan's capture and All Might, I wanted to ask where he heard that from but then he said next surprised me

"Honestly you're lucky your teacher didn't expel you from UA for acting…off the radar…I would say"

The fact that he knew about that was surprising because no one other than the Pro's and Villain Alliance knew that we were at the battle, the public doesn't know

"Alright now that History Class is over, how we talk about our personal matter, or wou-" I interrupted him and said

"What happens next?"

"What do you mean Izuku, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" he said mockingly

"What happens to me and my friends in the future…what happens to All Might!!" I said in a very angry tone

"Calm down boy, nothing major except the things I won't tell you." he was getting on my nerves

Kaon speaks again but I interrupt him

"If you're from the future than I want more proof, I need-"

"QUIET!!" Kaon yells to me, as it sends shivers down my spine

"Good, now about you and me…about my creation!"

I didn't interrupt because he had my full attention

"In the future I'm from, technologies advancements have reached extraordinary levels, to the point where humanity can create artificial intelligence…such as myself-IN FACT, I'm was the first robot to be created with an AI!"

"Now having artificial intelligence doesn't give you intelligence but like I said, humanity is THAT advanced in the future. The group of people who created me, they wanted to create a robot who can think and feel like a human and protect citizens when Pro Heroes aren't around…"

I was fully engaged in his story, I tried to control the anger I had earlier and not act out of my emotions

"Professor Kigura, the scientist of the group that fully contributed to my creation, scientific celebrity and noble prize winner and the usual things you'd hear from a celebrity scientist, it took less than a year to complete me."

I interrupted and pointed out, "Wouldn't you have been completed earlier than that if technology was as advanced as you say it is?"

He answered,"You think creating someone or something almost as powerful as All Might would be easy?"

He stunned me with that but shouldn't have been surprised, after I have seen All Might the Noumu at the USJ

I then spoke,"So giving you an AI was a mistake than, you attacked the scientists, escaped and began to rampage where I was in the future and I tried to stop you?" That was my theory

"Oh no I was as positive as a loyal son is to his parents, in this case…that's where it started."

I questioned what he meant, it was clear that I got something wrong but I didn't know what he was trying to tell me…he continued

"Professor Kigura…ordered me to kill all of the other scientists and ordered me to massacre a city…stuff like that." he said in the most calm way possible, something surprising to me

"Why would he do that?"

"So he could lure you out, and used me against you."

I wanted to know why

"Why?"

"Because he hates, you…Deku…"

I was in total shock from what he said next

"You Deku…the world's greatest hero…"


End file.
